


Ten Silk Scarves

by AlexBarton



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, Halamshiral (Dragon Age), M/M, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Written for my BFF Morgan using their Quizzy Isaac Trevelyan (mage). They requested Quizzy/Cullen at Halamshiral. I threw in some Dorian sass because what is DAI fic without Dorian? Hope this is what you wanted *kissy face*





	Ten Silk Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMorgan/gifts).



Isaac found Cullen on one of the balconies overlooking the gardens.

“Crisis averted, and all those fops are back to gossiping,” he smirked as he came to stand next to his Commander.

Cullen chuckled softly, reaching to touch the graceful lines tattooed under Isaac’s right eye. “You were quite the hero, rescuing Celene.”

Isaac leaned into Cullen’s touch, a weary sigh escaping him.

“Are you alright?” Cullen asked with a furrowed brow.

“Fine. Just tired. Not all of us got to stand around and look pretty for the court,” Isaac teased.

“I’d much rather go fighting around the palace with you, trust me,” Cullen said with feeling, “Those nobles were impertinent. One of them even pinched my bottom!”

Isaac raised an eyebrow. “Tell Josie. I’m sure our magnificent Ambassador can maneuver them into disgrace with ease.”

Cullen laughed and shook his head. “I may take you up on that.”

Isaac chuckled and kissed the top of Cullen’s head. “You can be so Fereldan sometimes.”

Cullen wrapped Isaac in his arms, nosing at his hair. “It’s practically a national pastime to avoid the nobles. Even Alistair -er, King Alistair- feels that way. We’d much rather be with our Mabari.”

“And how are you feeling, beloved? Any headaches or chills?”

Cullen snorted. “A headache yes, but only from dealing with those nobles.”

“Fereldan dog-lord,” Isaac whispered amusedly.

“Yes, but I am _your_ Fereldan dog-lord.”

Isaac opened his mouth to reply, but paused as Cullen cocked his head, then backed up a few steps and bowed with his hand outstretched.

“Cullen what are you doing?”

“I’m not very good, but we may not be able to get a chance like this again. Would you give me the honour of a dance?”

Isaac raised an eyebrow, but took Cullen’s hand all the same. “I thought you didn’t dance?”

“For you I’ll try. Not all of us can be noble-born and trained to do this from birth,” Cullen teased.

The pair swayed back and forth until applause broke them apart.

Dorian stood in the doorway clapping. “Did you find those ten silk scarves Inquisitor? I am sure our good Commander would love the dance I’d teach you.”

Cullen flushed scarlet. “That’s not necessary Dorian.”

“Oh, but I do so love making you blush.”

“You’ll be interested to know his blush goes all the way down then,” Isaac interjected wryly, watching Cullen get impossibly even more red-faced.

“Ooo how delightful.”

“Off with you Dorian,” Cullen managed to get out before turning to Isaac and whispering, “Come pup, and let me show you what I know of silk scarves.”


End file.
